Jaune Arc's Harem
by Prince Sky Heart
Summary: This story will take place in an alternate universe, where the RWBY cast just goes to a normal school called Beacon Academy and will focus on how Jaune somehow makes them fall in love with him...or not at all. Who will he end up with? Only time will tell. Or does he even end up with anyone? Yup, you're right! It's definitely Lie Ren. Anyways, let's get this show on the road. Haha!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Bad Luck**

"I don't understand, my dad says all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

Jaune stood in his bathroom, ruffling around his blond hair, wondering what had happened through the first few days that could have led to this one possible outcome. He was sure he did everything right. All he had to do was be confident, right? Wrong. Jaune was hideously in the wrong, but who was going to correct him? His sloth of a friend, Ren? No way, Ren was just as oblivious and thick headed as he was.

Although Jaune and Ren's personalities were definitely not the same and in fact, completely and utterly different, they somehow got along just fine. Why? Because there was one obvious fact, one crucial detail that they both shared. They were guys and that was that.

The two friends actually shared many traits with each other, such as being inexperienced and social awkwardness. But this didn't matter to the black haired boy as much as it did to Jaune. He never thought of romance or love interest, but even if he did, Nora was already head over heels for him. He didn't even know himself.

Jaune on the other hand, well he was a hopeless case. The blond's take on the problem was to try and woo every girl. One is bound to say yes to him, he thought. He didn't take into account just how horrible he was at communicating to the opposite sex. The scraggly haired boy only found himself mistaken every step of the way, somehow, losing the trust of almost all the women he knew in his school, Beacon Academy, in three days, at least the ones he cared about.

Jaune walked out of the bathroom, his hair a mess, his eyes bloodshot, and his mind cluttered with useless thoughts. He paced through the hallway very quickly, keeping an eye out for any female that might want to kill him. As soon as he made it to his dorm room, he quickly opened and locked it, finding comfort in an empty room.

"How do I fix this?" he shrieked in a girly voice, falling down on his bed. "Why does it have to be me?" he questioned, his words slightly muffled by the pillow.

Before he could relax in his temporary tranquility, he heard the sound of the oak door opening. Thinking it might be Pyrrha, the last one he had angered, he jumped off his mattress cat-like and burrowed underneath his bed.

The blond let out deep sighs uncontrollably, hearing the door come to a full close. Now he knew he had to be silent for sure, breathing fast short breaths to minimize volume. What came next all depended on how good he could handle the situation and by that, he obviously planned to hide until the opportunity came for him to seek comfort once again in the safe haven of his own bed.

The springs in one of the four mattresses in the room squeaked, very silently. After confirming that the one and only person that could have made the sound was his good friend, Ren, he came out. And once again, Jaune drew the short end of the stick. He was greeted by an angry redhead, sitting on the only other male's bed.

Pyrrha sat there, cross legged and clearly waiting for Jaune to stand up straight. Her brows furrowed and hands crossed as if she was ready to scold an eight year old child. Jaune knew in this case, he was going to receive something worse than the said chilld. He did as expected and stood straight.

"H-Hi Pyrrha!" he reluctantly let out, rubbing the back of his hair.  
"Jaune, I'm worried about you. Why did you run off like that?" she interrogated the boy as she also stood up to talk to him.

The blond was caught off guard. Her tone sounded as if she cared about him, which was just as surprising as everything else that occurred earlier that week. The week he somehow made enemies with almost everyone of the opposite sex.

The situation only made him more tense, knowing that Pyrrha was directly inside his personal bubble. Standing only about a foot from him, she was in the make out range, not that Jaune believed it would ever happen like that. After a good ten seconds of staring at his beautiful roommate's eyes and a flood of thoughts clouding his judgment, Jaune began to breathe heavily once again.

"H-Hold on…" Jaune began, struggling to say a sentence without breathing profusely, "...there!" he finished his sentence, right before falling back onto his bed.

As luck would have it, Jaune had the worst luck. Falling backwards, allowed his head to make contact with the hard book on his own bed and hurting him quite a bit...if he was conscious to feel it. The situation was too much for Jaune. He had fainted.

* * *

"Jaune…" a girl with black hair and red tips gently nudged the blond.

Jaune slowly came to as he saw another friend of his, Ruby. She was the first one to make some sort of effort to get to know him and he appreciated it quite a lot. She had an interesting sense of style...well everyone in Beacon Academy did. She wore a combination of dark colors with red and it somehow worked for her.

"Jaune!" she repeated, this time shoving him, maybe a little too hard.

The blond fell of the bed and onto the floor. Wasn't he just put into the nurse's office because he had bumped his head?

"R-Ruby!" he yelled out in response to plummeting to the ground.

Ruby ran around the bed, quickly realizing what she had done. She offered her hand, but the awkward lad slowly stood up, patting himself off. If anything looked worse than the fall he just experienced, it was him trying to play the situation off.

"Pyrrha said you fainted," Ruby uttered, her eyes solemn.

That was right. He went to the nurse because he was stuck in a very appealing situation, too appealing for him, that was.

"I-I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier. I blamed you for Weiss getting mad at me."

Was she really apologizing to him? As far as he remembered, it was truly his fault why the white haired girl was angered by Ruby. Should he mention it?

"Noooo…problem!" he hesitantly answered, changing his demeanor to a perkier one. "Thanks for visiting, Ruby!"  
"Of course!" she quickly responded to the sound of her name. "You were my first friend here at Beacon and it was just a big misunderstanding!" the black haired girl desperately continued, "Let me make it up to you!"

Ruby looked at Jaune, embellishing her signature puppy dog eyes at him. Did she always know how to do such a thing, the blond had wondered. Regardless, he was reassured that he had gained one of his friends back and by how Pyrrha acted earlier, he was sure he would be forgiven with the right words and admitting to his wrongdoings. Things were looking up for the young boy.

"S-Sure! But you really didn't do anything wron-"  
"Nonsense! I'm treating you to lunch! Let's go!" Ruby insisted, locking her arms with his and dragging him out of the office.

"H-Hey! He shouldn't be up yet!" the front desk receptionist inquired.

It was too late. Ruby had zoomed out with the boy to the front grounds of the school in flash. She was pretty fast for a teenaged girl, like she had superpowers, but that could never be true. The red tipped girl led the way to the front of the school where they spotted the rest of Ruby's roommates.

They stood in a group, Yang, Weiss and Blake. For some odd reason, whenever Ruby wasn't there, Weiss was much more calm and less ill tempered. Did Ruby really do something so bad to make Weiss's blood boil when she was around? And if she did, what did she do?

Jaune prepared for the worse, even trying to break off of Ruby's strong hold on his arm. She was also so strong, what was with this girl? Jaune was always left befuddled when he dealt with these girls and walking to a trio that were all obviously mad at him, didn't make things any better.

Ruby and Jaune continued towards their friends, stopping at the sound of Weiss's loud voice. She was apparently telling Yang and Blake quite the story and boy, did the two come right in time to hear the best part.

"I-I-It's not like I like Jaune or anything," Weiss defended, rubbing her left elbow with her right hand. "But…"

Weiss paused. Blake, who currently read a book as she half-listened to the story, looked up, noticing a strange silence not very common in their group. Yang stood there, dazzled at all of Weiss's story, waiting for her to finish what she had assumed to be her last sentence.

"But you like him," Yang finished for her, unable to contain anymore of her excitement.

Ruby and Jaune stood near a tree, close enough to hear the rest of the conversation. After listening to the first part, Ruby decided to stop right then and there before they were spotted. She was also curious to hear what the white haired girl had to say.

Weiss simply shook her head.

"But you do…" Blake said in a hushed tone.

After a while of denying, Weiss was eventually forced to nod her head instead, her face red.

Ruby, knowing the context of the situation, also grew red. In fact, she might have been worse. Jaune stood next to her, not really understanding the full gravity of the situation.

"Who does Weiss like?" Jaune obliviously asked.

The black haired girl, currently locked arms with Jaune stared at the boy, their eyes converging with each other. Not knowing what to tell him, Ruby pulled him to Weiss and tapped her a couple times. The white haired girl turned around to see a lovely surprise.

"He. You. Date," Ruby said in the most caveman of way. "I go get milk now," she robotically finished, also walking away like a mechanized object.

**~Author's Notes~**

Updates will be every week to two weeks. Hope you guys had fun with that chapter! (:

**Total Writing and Edit Time: 54 minutes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Master Plan Begin!**

I bet you're wondering what happens next. What if I told you Jaune ended up with Weiss?...and then they lived happily ever after? THE END. Well then, we wouldn't have a story, would we?

But why mention this? Because in the back of Jaune's mind, he had wished this to be the case. Wouldn't life be easier if people just admitted to their feelings, he questioned. It was such a ridiculous fact of love stories. Both sides of the couple always had to go through their own sets of troubles before they could admit they had feelings for each other and still, after then there would still be, pardon my language, shit.

"Well hello there Snow Angel," Jaune pluckily said.

Weiss stood there, cherry faced. Yes, a cherry. Did he hear everything she just said? Why did Ruby bring him to her of all people? What was happening? Did he know?

"Hey, Jaune!" Yang bubbly initiated, breaking the long silence.

Everyone liked to believe how dense Jaune was, but deep inside, he knew exactly what was going on, but the problem was, he was in denial. Would Weiss ever admit to liking him? No way...at least that's what he thought.

"He. Me. Date. Huh?" Weiss continuously thought in her head.

* * *

I bet you're saying something about Weiss not being Weiss right now. That this shouldn't be how her character acts. Right? Well, guess what, oh reader of mine! You're right. Allow me to explain.

Before Ruby and Jaune had wandered up to the trio of girls, this had happened…

"Weiss, I bet you can't eat this jalapeno all in one gulp!" Yang boasted, holding a sort of pepper in front of the white haired teenager.  
"Don't be stupid. I'd never sink that low. You can't bait me!" she quickly reacted.  
"Yang, don't-" the black haired belladonna tried to interject, although ending up interrupted herself.  
"Ruby did it. Blake did it. I can even do it!" the goldilocks inserted the said object into her mouth and ate it quite well. "Come on wuss."

After another couple minutes of baiting, the blonde's master plan had worked. Weiss immediately inserted the pepper the bubbly girl gave her into her mouth. And it was the best laugh the group had ever shared, even the normally, quiet girl broke into a fit.

Weiss was completely red by the end of the interaction and quite pissed.

"You guys are horrible!" she hastily complained after finding some ground.  
"Ku ku ku," Yang chuckled, "That wasn't a jalapeno!"

Three. Two. One. Realization.

Weiss fell to the floor as she felt the next wave of heat surge from her stomach, up her throat and into her mouth. What was this sorcery? It was like magic. Or like-

"Dust," she struggled to get out.  
"That's right, it's a Dust fruit! Legend says that it's filled with magical power."  
"The legend states that the fruits are made out of the dust from our very moon," the black haired girl added to the conversation, still staring at her book.  
"And we fed you the red one, filled with energy!" the blonde ended the thoughts.  
"You," Blake corrected.

After another couple minutes the wave calmed down. Weiss tried to strangle Yang, but to no avail.

"You!" the heiress angrily accused.  
"Hey, if you want it to stop, say this, 'It's not like I like Jaune, but I like him'," the blonde forced her to cooperate.  
"Why should I?"

The answer to her question would hit her soon, as another attack of heat jolted her around. Her face turned crimson once again. How long would she have to deal with this if she didn't cooperate?

"12 hours," Blake stated, feeling sympathy for the spoiled brat, knowing what she was thinking.  
"Ach, fine!" Weiss struggled.

Yang looked around in the corner of her eye. She spotted her sister and the blond walking towards them.

"Perfect", she thought. "Here comes Ruby fetching us Jaune on cue!"  
"Do it," Yang demanded.  
"I-It's," the burn started to come back as she started, "not like I like Jaune or anything," she powered through it, her face gaining the same shade it had with every attack of the Dust fruit.

And everything began to unfold just as Ruby saw it, but what the the red tipped hair girl missed were the important pivots that caused it all. At every turn, the yellow haired girl controlled what everyone saw and Blake loved and despised it all at the same time. What was she doing? She was a friend right? Did friends do this, questioned the black haired girl.

And soon enough Weiss stood there red faced and confused in front of Jaune. It ended up better than Yang had anticipated with Ruby overreacting over it all. The blonde leaned in close to Weiss's left ear.

"The blue dust is in our room on your pillow," Yang whispered, knowing full well what would happen.

Weiss leapt away from the group and began to dash for the dorms. She was ready to relieve herself of her pain, unknowing of what consequences she had caused.

"Jaune, buddy boy!" Yang said, putting her arm over the blond. "I have something to tell you."

The blonde led the boy away, as they said goodbye to the girl clearly grasped in her book. What did she have planned? Blake would figure it out before the end of the week. Yang was pretty devious and whatever she had planned was for her own enjoyment, but what the belladonna didn't know would end up making the situation worst.

* * *

After a half an hour of calming down, the white haired girl was cured of her ailment. Good, because there were other problems she had to deal with. Particularly, the younger girl who had misinterpreted everything.

"I hope you guys grow old together!" Ruby supportively said, smiling.  
"Wha-"  
"I've got my trusty milk here so I don't really need anyone to grow up!" she boasted, hugging her gallon of milk.

Why she had a gallon of dairy was never a question asked by anyone, but it should have been. Ruby was way too trusting with what her parents told her and more so, regarding milk.

"I don't like him!" the white haired girl defended.

Back and forth they tried to convince each other that the other was wrong and after a bit of clarifying and explaining of the birds and the bees to Ruby, the epic argument neared it's close.

"So you really don't like him, Weiss?" the young 15 year old girl questioned her friend.  
"Of course not," the white haired girl reaffirmed Ruby's doubts. "But by the sounds of it, you like him," she teased.

The playful joke went straight through the red tipped hair girl's mind.

"Nope," she honestly answered. "I thought it was romantic that you said those things."

The door flung open as a rambunctious girl entered in. The orange haired girl jumped on top of the top bunk as it shook a bit. Ruby braced herself from the surprise.

"Nora!" Nora yelled out.  
"Hey, Nora," Ruby said.

Ruby and Nora began to converse as Weiss slowly worked her way out of the conversation. After a long day like that, she was tired. She wormed her way into her bed and tucked herself in. It was time for rest.

"I hope Jaune finds someone, someday," the thought escaped her mouth, surprising her and the two girls currently talking to each other.

Weiss hid under the covers as her face turned red. They better not have heard her be nice for once. It wasn't like her to be that way, but the moment just got to her, she made a solid excuse for her actions.

"It might not be that long. Yang is actually talking to Jaune right now!" the orange haired girl mentioned.  
"What?" Ruby and Weiss yelled out at the same time.

Weiss quickly flung her sheets off as she jumped off her bed. The black haired girl met her at the door as she cracked it open to eaves drop. They found the two blondes conversing outside and both seemed to be having a good time.

"Haha, hold on there player, you need my number first!" was the first line the two had heard emanating from Yang.  
"U-Uh yeah! Thanks babe," Jaune responded, entering the number given to him into his phone.

"Ehhh?" Ruby and Weiss yelled out, perhaps a bit too loud, but somehow the blondes didn't hear.

"It's a date then."

**~Author's Notes~**

Yeah, it's the holiday season guys, I hope you enjoyed the early chapter! It was quite hard to write personally. I had a lot to tell and I hope I conveyed what I wanted everyone to see. Do me a favor guys and review. Input is always amazing from anyone. Tell me who your favorite girls are and anyone else I should include because trust me, I won't leave anyone out that I can fit in! (: Leave your predictions too! I'd love to hear what you think will happen next.

**Writing and Edit Time: 142 minutes. **

Have an amazing holiday season guys! See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The First Step**

"Jaune, you seem uneasy," the black haired boy with a pink stripe uttered, polishing his gun.  
"Y-Yeah...I'm uneasy because you have a gun!"

Jaune trembled in fear as Lie Ren sharpened the edges of the bladed part of his gun. He clutched onto his pillow, waiting for the boy to finish. His eyes shifted from the weapon to his friend and back to the weapon in a repeating cycle of paranoia. Why did he have such a thing?

"It isn't real, it's for a cosplay," Ren defended.  
"Nora?" the blond asked out of habit, calming down after hearing the fact.  
"Yeah."

Jaune sat up, putting his pillow on his lap as he sat in an Indian sitting position, as if he were about to meditate. He let his elbows drop to the pillow, with his hands supporting his drooped face and looked over to his friend.

"Soooo, any progress?" he curiously asked.

Ren looked over at him, but did not respond, continuing to refine his weapons. Silence. Still wondering, Jaune decided to push it a bit and go a little deeper into his question.

"...You know, with Nora."  
"Nora?" the brunet asked, once again diverting his attention to the boy. "Oh! You mean her cosplay."  
"No, I mean, don't you remember our conversation at the for-"  
"Yeah, she finished it a while back. Can't keep up with her half the time, she's so upbeat," he finished, looking up to the ceiling as if there was something there.

Ren let out a smile. Maybe there was something there. Jaune nodded, somehow having his questioned answered in a different manner.

* * *

After a bit of silence, Jaune had dozed off and Ren was finished with his project. The pink striped boy got up and put his gear away. He opened the oak door, in plans of taking a stroll, but a tall redhead stood at the doorway.

"Hey Ren!"  
"Pyrrha," he simply said.

Pyrrha slipped past Ren and walked in, dropping her stuff on her bed. She immediately noticed their leader snoozing. Normally, she would wake him up and give him a piece of her mind...out of caring, but it was a weekend. He was allowed to sleep.

Ren, stared at Pyrrha for a bit, before moving. She seemed to be worried in his eyes. It was because the redhead was. After Jaune had run off earlier, she didn't know what to think. To top it off, he fainted in front of her. She was beginning to think the blond didn't like her presence. It was no good, though. Her gazing would change little to nothing. She was better off doing something else to occupy her time, like her studies or-

"Pyrrha," Ren began, acquiring her attention. "Want to join me on my walk?"  
"Huh?" She paused, leaving her momentary trance. "Sure."

* * *

It was a nice night for a walk. Ren found it odd though, that Nora had not shown up at the dorms, nor did she pop out of nowhere during the stroll around the campus. Still, it was a lovely evening. One that could only be made better in the presence of a friend.

"Ren…" the redhead uttered.

Most of their conversations involved the two saying each other's names quite a lot. It wasn't as awkward as one might think, but it was unique to the pair. Perhaps it was because of lack of words to flesh out, but regardless, they both had grown accustomed to it.

The brunet looked at Pyrrha as they continued to walk around, nearing the front of Beacon.

"Yes?"  
"I know it's only been a few days, but do you remember when we all first became team JNPR?" she asked.

The pair began to reminisce, going back to that day, even if it was only for a moment.

* * *

It was their second day at Beacon and already they were being asked to do the impossible. Their first task in the academy was to find a partner and brave it out in the woods… Er, Emerald Forest for a night. They would need to make it to the other side, where the cliffs were. A combination of athletic ability, intelligence, and instincts were necessary requirements. It was a memorable day for everyone.

Due to the rules crazy old Ozpin created, certain people were paired with each other. Everyone knew exactly which were the pairs, but it was fun reminiscing. Particularly, a certain blond haired boy.

"Was that a bear?" Jaune questioned, bug-eyed.

He looked around, panicking at the sound of a roar. He yelled out his own squeamish scream, reverberating throughout the whole forest.

"Some girl's in trouble!" another blonde yelled out. "Come on, I think the sound came from here!"

The blonde, obviously Yang, walked through the forest, leading her partner, Blake through.

"I'm not a gir-" Jaune tried to yell out, but ultimately stopped by a pair of hands.

Jaune struggled, as the two girls walked away. He was losing his breath behind a random tree, in a random place, by a random person.

"Do you still have spot for a partner?" Pyrrha said, letting the boy go.

Jaune squirmed away, standing up and patting himself off.

"Ha ha," he laughed dryly, "Very funny."

Jaune crossed his arms and looked away for a second, only to look back and smile. The redhead returned the nice gesture.

* * *

The rest of their time at the forest would be just as anyone would expect: Pyrrha doing all the work and the blond being complete dead weight. At every obstacle they faced, he did absolutely nothing to benefit their journey, yet the redhead did not waver.

"You're pretty, funny Jaune."  
"Am I?" His face grew brighter. "I'm glad you think so!"

Jaune let out a smile as they braved through the forest and into a clearing. They saw a temple where everyone else happened to be sitting at and eating. The rest stop.

"Looks like everyone already made it here," the blond stated the obvious.  
"Is this our last trial?"

The pair walked to the temple and greeted everyone there. It was their first time meeting the rest of the people, except for a couple others that Jaune had gotten acquainted with the day before, particularly-

"Ruby!" he yelled out, running towards her.

They shared a small conversation as the redhead stared around. Apparently, each pair had a chess piece of some sort.

"Chess pieces?"  
"Pick one," Ren advised.

Pyrrha looked towards the temple to find a few chess pieces left. She had noticed that the amount of couples compared to the pieces did not match.

"Did the rest leave?" she questioned.  
"Perceptive. Yes."  
"Pick the castle!" Nora yelled out, running from behind her. "I'm queen of the castle! We can both be queens!"

Pyrrha laughed at the site of Nora dancing around with the piece. It was quite entertaining for her. Jaune walked from the middle of the temple with Ruby, back to where the group of six were conversing. Both of them held an item at hand.

"Looks like Jaune already did."  
"But Nora is the number one queen!" the orange haired girl suddenly yelled, sticking her finger out at her new acquaintance.  
"Haha," Pyrrha began to laugh again, covering her mouth this time as she diverted her attention to her partner midway. "Okay, okay."

She quietly smiled to herself.

"It's late, shall we make our camp here?" she suggested.  
"Sleep over?" the goldilocks jumped up from her seat.  
"It's outside, but sure," Blake simply said.  
"But the boys sleep over there!" Weiss interjected, pointing at the other side of the temple.

Ren and Jaune sighed. The latter slouched and let out an "aw" as both of them moved to the subjected place.

* * *

After a half an hour, everyone was in their tents and most of them were asleep...or at least appeared to be. The exceptions being the future members of Team JNPR. For the events that preceded, both parties seemed to have been in the same wave length. It was if they were in the same room, talking to each other about the same problems.

"Ren," the blond, began, lying face up with his hands under his head. "Do you like Nora?"

The question came out of nowhere.

"Why do you ask?" Ren wondered as clueless as can be.  
"It's just…"

"I don't know how I should feel about it," Pyrrha said.  
"Well Ren and I are together. Not together, together." Nora answered in a bright mood, also in the same pose as Jaune. "Are you two?"  
"Jaune is interesting," Pyrrha let out, sitting upright in their tent.

"How so?" the asian poked, not meaning to intrude.

Jaune turned away, opening the tent a bit to view their unique moon. It was beautiful out and it reminded him of her.

"I feel like I can be myself around her and she'll accept me for who I am. You know?"

"You think so?" Nora wondered, looking at Pyrrha.  
"He's funny," the redhead said. "Do you think Ren would ever share your feelings?"

It was uncharacteristic of her to ask something so direct, but it just came out. Pyrrha had felt the word vomit release itself. Maybe she was too deep in thought to care about appearances, but she actually did want to know more about Nora.

"I'm, well…" Nora began. "Ren is…Ren."  
"Huh?"

"How about you, Ren? You think you have a shot with her?" the blond playfully asked.  
"I mean, she's Nora."

"What does that mean?" the redhead curiously questioned, leaning in forward towards Nora.  
"Sometimes, I wonder if Ren likes me as a friend…" Nora looked away, portraying a bit of sadness. "And it gets me sad sometimes…" Her solemn look changed into a smile. "But being friends means that we'll always be close right?"

The orange haired girl looked at Pyrrha for an answer. There was none. Only silence.

"I guess it's because I know I've taken the first step."  
"You're pretty wise, Ren."

It appeared that none of them were asleep. Now at least. With the deep conversation lasting more than a minute, it woke up the members of team RWBY that were asleep and kept up the ones that pretended to. They all laid there, somehow unintentionally eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I'm rooting for you Pyrrha," Weiss whispered to herself.

Yang playfully poked Weiss as the white haired girl resisted the urge to let out a scream. Contrary to what everyone had perceived, these two girls were pretty caring, even Yang. It was like the blonde always knew something that no one else didn't, except for Blake anyways...including the fact that Weiss may indeed share the same feeling for a certain someone.

But what reached the goldilocks' brain for one person didn't for another. She had completely missed her sister's reactions. Blake, facing Ruby while they slept, could hear Ruby's reaction to everything. It was quite comedic, but at the same time terrifying to hear.

"I don't need people," Ruby whispered. "I don't need people to grow up, I drink milk."

Jaune was the first person the red tipped girl had bonded with. He was her first friend in Beacon. She held him near and dear to her heart, possibly more than she would know herself and hearing a conversation about him made her feel uneasy. She did not know why, but it did. Chanting her mantra calmed her down. It was the only way.

It was a long night for the RWBY ladies and a great one for the JNPR team, but regardless, all eight individuals did some growing that night. Some more so than others.

"Do you think you'll be able to take yours?" Nora asked Pyrrha.  
"If it's with someone just as wonderful, why not?" Jaune answered.

**~Author's Notes~**

**Total Writing and Editing Time: 212 minutes.**

If there are any grammatical and spelling mistakes and errors please notify me guys. That would be awesome. Also, sorry about the very late chapter guys. A combination of sickness, holidays, just plain business and another sickness kept me away from actually buckling down and getting a chapter fleshed out. It's been two weeks. Hopefully I can go ahead and write more chapters in the near future. On another note, I recently re-watched RWBY, so I have a better grasp on the characters now and I decided to dedicate this chapter a bit to back story and character development, something the RWBY crew has expressed importance in and I too, believe it is quite important. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this one and see you soon!


End file.
